Dido
Dido is a hero who leads the corporate team Auzure with her colleague Lark. Personality Dido is confident, and has been shown to take a casual approach to serious situations, such as the conflict at Cedar Point, which she described as "some silliness to take her mind off of things.”Shade 4.7 She has used a "salesman's pitch" tone when trying to convince a civilian to cooperate. In banter with other heroes, she has consistently ended sentences with affectionate terms such as love and hon. She has truly opulent spending habits, so much so, that Tattletale identified her as capable of influencing the stability of the economy in The CityTrading Dollar rose 2.1%, rose 1% yesterday, past knowledge that New Dollars are under attack; currency market stabilizing. Level of stabilization, consistency of rises, actors in this field include Number Man, Dido, Semiramis, and Little Midas; one unknown actor is engaged in this playing field-'' - Excerpt from Interlude 10.x IISome people are influencers for reasons that don’t tie directly into their abilities, like Dido from Auzure and her effect on finances. ... But Dido is a disaster waiting to happen when cold hard cash or theoretical cash are involved. there’s a reason they keep the team small and the growth slow and steady. She’s like an alcoholic with a wine cellar.” “You said it was more than an ordinary disaster,” Sveta said. “Everyone would feel it, at least a little,” Tattletale said. “There’s at least a subconscious reason she named herself after the woman who threw fortunes away in history and myth.” - Excerpt from Black 13.8 Relationships Lark Seemingly on good terms with her co-leader. Breakthrough Dido has collaborated with the then unnamed hero team once, in a one-off assist during the Cedar Point operation. Her personality and handling of the situation left some of its members unsure about her reliability, though she was ultimately successful. History Early-Ward Was not present for Victoria's job interview with Auzure, which was conducted by Lark. The co-leader mentioned that Victoria would meet Dido soon, if all went well.Flare 2.1 Later her team became involved with a new hero team's handling of Cedar Point.Shade 4.2 Her part involved calling a civilian landlord under the thumb of Prancer in order to spook him into reporting to the villain, which allowed the fledgling hero group locate him and spy. Auzure received information in exchange for this assistance.Shade 4.7 When questioned, Dido provided some information about the threat of war with Earth Cheit, claiming that she and Auzure were involved in dealing with the situation, but not among those calling the shots, and that she believed the war was inevitable.Shade 4.7 Post-Fallen fall Dido, along with the rest of Auzure, attended the hero meeting called by Dragon and Defiant to discuss the terror attacks against the portals.Beacon 8.1 Post-Goddess' Takeover Dido and Lark represented Auzure in the hero meeting called by Breakthrough following a gruesome incident with The Navigators, a smaller team that was also part of Breakthrough's network.Polarize 10.11 Trivia *In history, Wikipedia:Dido was the first queen of Carthage. She features most prominently in Virgil's ''Wikipedia:Aeneid, where she commits suicide by falling on a sword and immolating herself on a pyre along with everything that reminded her of her lover Aeneas, who left her. Before killing herself, Dido swears eternal hate between Carthage and the descendants of Troy. Site Navigation Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Auzure Category:Characters Category:Ward Characters